


Boris' Bedroom Party

by kithmoan



Category: The Who
Genre: M/M, Mmmm, Mpreg, yes boris gets fucking pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithmoan/pseuds/kithmoan
Summary: Yeah uh





	Boris' Bedroom Party

**Author's Note:**

> omg

John woke up one day to see a spider on the floor in front of his bed. It was still the middle of the night.

"Fucking niggers!" he yelp "How do you always get in here?"

He was about to smash it with a book when he heard a little 'Scree' sound. He looked every where but no one was around UNTIL, he realised, it was the spider making the sound. 

"What?" he asked, leaning his ear down to the spider.

"Please help me!" the spider said.

"How?" replied John.

"Pick me up." 

"Ok" said Johb. He picked up the spider and it grew thirty times its size damn.

"Omyee wtf" say Johnny as he put the spider on ground. Omg je notiuced how hot the spidey was and got instant boner.

"Hi I'm Boris and yeah I'm a spider, but like a magical one."

"Okay uhm I uh I don't really care about that shit uh you're really hot xoxo" said John. 

"Really? I thought I was ugly," said Boris.

"Nooo you're a hot spidey m" say Johnson.

*notices your bulge* "OwO what's that" say BORis ha

"NIG uh >////< Pls can I F*cK youi??" ask JOh n.

"Oakauy" say boris

So John fucked boris and ya

"Mm fuck nigga have big dyke" say Boris.

"Yf I know dumbas"

"Hah okay bye bye" then Boris run off

"Wtf" say John and sleep.

He wake up thinking it was only a dream.

*1 week later*

John wakes up again in the middle of the night to see Boris back and he is FAT AF.

"uH HI" say John

"Um, I have to tell u something" say Bore IS

"Yeah?" say John

"I'm- I'm preganrnt :/" says Borie

"SHH- SHit what are we gonna do?" says John

"UhhM WEll we could uh raise the kid" says Boris, moving his long spider fingers nevously. 

"Okay what are we gonna name the kid?"

"ong iu got it, GENE!" say Boreis

"OMG I LOVE IT."

They lived hppily vever after.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this omg


End file.
